Gang of Mishaps
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: Charlie and Fulton start their relationship. :--Slash--: Prequel to Gang of Love.
1. Chapter 1

I told him. Fulton knows I'm in love with him. That's weird to say, he knows I love him, and he told me he loves me.  
  
Wow, Fulton loves me. It seems like just yesterday I was crying with the frustration of not knowing how to tell him. Wait, that was yesterday.  
  
He got me confused, mixed up so much I can't figure out which way it up and which way is down. I don't want to know which way is which. He made me feel so good today, I forgot what was right. But I do know that Fulton is right.  
  
I love how he told me as well. He cared about what I would say and thought about what he would do before he actually spoke, which is unlike what he normally does.  
  
I'm gay and I have a boyfriend. There's nothing I've been happier about in my entire life and I've had a lot of happy moments. Fulton is.  
  
Charlie Conway, not someone everyone expects to be gay. My mother and Bombay know. They're the only ones besides Fulton who do know and I'm glad they're not ashamed of me.  
  
Bombay is my mother's third husband, so maybe I should start calling him Dad. But it's weird walking in the door and seeing Coach Bombay sitting in the living room holding my mother and caressing her face. I still call him Coach.  
  
I want to shout out to the world Fulton and I are in love. There's a smile on my face and I can't get it to leave, and I don't want it to leave. We're together.  
  
He's asleep actually. Next to me. I'm in his room and he fell asleep, all the emotions tired him out. They did me too, but I'm also wired on him love, his confession of love.  
  
He's holding me. His arms are wrapped around my waste and he's spooning me. We're in perfect alignment and I can feel his chest expand and contract when he breathes. I can feel his, uh-hm, when he pulls me closer than let's go. His hands are draped together on my stomach as we lay on our sides.  
  
He keeps trying to lay down flat on the bed, his back on it, but I'm comfortable this way so he brings his body back. His breath is on the back on my neck, tickling its way down my back.  
  
I'm falling deeper in love with this man and that's scary to me. I don't think I can fall for him anymore than I already have but I am. I've been in love with him for the past two years.  
  
I want to shout to the Ducks that Fulton loves me, that I love him. I want to go up to Connie and tell her that she can be disgusted all she wants, but I love him. I want to tell Julie to back off my boyfriend.  
  
My boyfriend. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Fulton." I said looking at my sleepy eyed boyfriend.  
  
"Charlie." He smiled at me. "So, it wasn't a dream?" I heard the excitement in his voice as he looked up at me. "You really love me?" He asked.  
  
"I love you so much, Fulton." I said to him and his smile grew. I displayed a smile on my own face as tears welled in his eyes again.  
  
He wiped at his eyes rushing to hide the tears. "No more crying." He said as if reading my mind.  
  
I laughed lightly at him. He always so adorable when he wakes. His hairs all over, eyes hold a tired look, his lips paler than normal and he looks overall like a baby waking.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Conway?" He questions me.  
  
"I'm laughing at my boyfriend." I say to him and his smile widens. "So, what do you want to do today?" I ask him.  
  
"Stay here with you laying in my arms." He said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." He laughs at my face as I contemplate what he asked. "But." I said and his smile disappeared. "I want to go out somewhere. Any ideas?" I asked him taping his face with my right pointer finger.  
  
"Do you want to go ride the rollercoaster in the mall again? Do what we did that day?" He asked me and his offer was just what I wanted to hear.  
  
I jumped up and out of his arms and the look on his face was making me want to climb right back into them. "Come on, Fulton. I want to go change before we leave. Okay?" I asked walking to the door.  
  
"Wait." He said jumping up the way I did. He walked over to me and leaned down to my level.  
  
His lips touched mine in a gentle way adding a slight pressure to mine. My hand on the door knob slipped off and walked up his arm that was around my waist to his hair. I put some pressure on his lips and he opened his mouth slightly.  
  
He nibbled on my upper lip and my mouth turned into a smile which allowed his tongue in. He searched my mouth, and I'm almost positive memorized it.  
  
His tongue was gentle and he knew just how to move in my mouth, making moans come from my throat. I moved my face into his and he responded by playing with my tongue, as I pushed ours both out of my mouth into his.  
  
I licked his upper lip and moved away from the kiss. Our breath mingled together in front of our faces. "Wow." I whispered and opened my eyes in time to see his lips turn into a smile.  
  
"Come to my room in ten." I whispered again and turned the knob and walked out of his arms and dorm room. 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked quickly to my dorm room from Fulton's. There was a smile on my face that I know shined to everyone I walked passed. It made me feel great to know that Fulton feels the same way about me that I do about him.  
  
I opened the door to my room and walked in slowly. Adam laid on his bed, stomach down and his head in the direction of my bed. If I listened carefully enough I could hear the slight snoring sound he made when breathing in. His mouth hung open and drool was slowly dripping onto his pillow.  
  
I walked to where he was and picked up the text books and his notebooks that were around his body. It was just like Adam to do his homework on a Friday night when he was drained from school and hockey practice.  
  
There was an ace bandage wrapped around his right wrist. Portman hit him into the boards during our scrimmage and I swear I could hear a cracking of a bone come before Adam screamed after landing on the ice.  
  
I covered him with the blanket my mother had sown for him. It always lay for decoration at the end of his bed, but was folded neatly and placed in a box underneath it when he went to sleep. He always said he never wanted to ruin the blanket by sleeping wrapped up in it. At the moment I didn't care because my friend brought his left arm into his body for warmth and he needed to be covered.  
  
I heard a sigh come from Adam and turned around to get ready to go out with Fulton. I took my brush off my night stand and ran it through my hair quickly to get the knots out. I walked to my closet and looked for something nice to wear for Fulton. Not finding anything I moved to Adam's and borrowed a shirt of his.  
  
I had just finished looking getting ready and was looking in the mirror when I heard a light rasp on the door. I walked swiftly towards it and opened it to see Fulton. He was dressed in all black and his hair was back in a clip he had borrowed from Julie during practice.  
  
"So, what do you say to a movie before the coaster?" he asked loudly and I shushed him fast. I pointed to where Adam lay and gestured for him to move out into the hall.  
  
"You paying?" I asked jokingly. We walked together down the hall to the stairwell. "What do you want to see?" I asked opening the door and waiting for my boyfriend to walk through it.  
  
"We'll go to the 'Last Samurai' and make out in the back of the theater. How does that sound?" He asked looking back to me as he walked down the steps in front of me.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Stan." I laughed and followed him out of the dorm building. We walked together to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. I laughed when he put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me but then moved quickly into the way all guys sit.  
  
One leg was extended out in front of him with the other bent at his knee and his foot on the floor. He was careening on the corner of the bench, his back creating a triangle with the back of the bench and the arm rest.  
  
We talked about practice that day and about Adam's new injury until the bus came. When it wheeled up in front of us we stood and boarded it. I was the first on and looked around. I examined the people already on it and then looked for two seats together. I walked to the back where the four seats ran across with Fulton on my heels.  
  
"Can I hold your hand?" I whispered my question to him. I was sitting next to the window and Fulton was on my right. I turned to see his face and saw him looking down at our hands. He scooped my hand into his own and placed them between our bodies.  
  
It was a romantic thing for Fulton to do. We discussed not telling anyone and both of us agreed to it. I'm not ready for the whole school to know I'm gay and neither is he. I know there'd be people who'd accept us but I also know there will be people who won't and people who will criticize us for who we are.  
  
Some Ducks would turn their backs on us. Portman is homophobic as is Julie, Connie, Luis, and Averman. I don't think Dwayne really knows what gay means and while Russ will explain it to him he still won't understand.  
  
I know most of the Ducks will be with me through my life. Adam and Jesse will always be my best friends and Fulton will always be with me, whether as a friend or my boyfriend. Russ will be on my side, Ken, and Goldberg, and Guy, and Dwayne will always be here for me, too.  
  
At fourteen I'm starting to figure out who I'll know for the rest of my life and I'm starting to know life's secrets of love and devotion. I'm amazed by what I can learn in a few hours from one man. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for taking me out, Fulton." I said walking up to my door and pulling him next to me. Every Friday night the dorms became empty because everyone went home to visit their families.  
  
"It's no problem. I had a great time with you." He said smiling a little. "It wasn't too bad for a first date, was it?" He asked me laughing lightly.  
  
"No it wasn't. I enjoyed myself and I would ask you to come in, but." I said looking longingly at my door.  
  
"But Adam could be awake and you're not ready to tell. I'm not either. We've only been together a day, we have plenty of time before we need to start worrying about telling." He said and I sighed a little relief.  
  
"But I can still kiss you when no ones looking." I whispered smiling. The corners of his mouth turned upward and his teeth came out of hiding behind his lips. His smile was hypnotizing and I always get a little mad when he doesn't smile completely.  
  
I leaned up slightly and my lips connected with his. I felt his guard go down and I opened my mouth to let my tongue out to play. His joined mine in the middle of the hallway.  
  
His hands held mine below our hips and I felt like we had the most romantic kiss in a movie. The one were guys and girls a like have to wipe their eyes.  
  
I moved away quickly, hearing voices from down the hall and looked towards my door. "Good night, Charlie." Fulton whispered and his lips met mine in a quick kiss and I watched him run towards his room before going into mine.  
  
The smile was etched on my face and my heart pounded with excitement. I was in love and nothing felt better than this feeling. I shut the door and walked to where Adam still lay sleeping.  
  
I took the blanket off him and folded it neatly. I placed it in the box under his bed as he always does. I lifted him off his bed and pulled the covers down quickly so I wouldn't drop him. I placed him back down gently and pulled the covers up over him. I heard him mumble a "thank you, Charlie" before turning around and falling back to sleep. No problem, Adam.  
  
I walked to my side of our room and laid out on my bed comfortably. I looked up towards the ceiling and smiled. My eyes traveled to the picture of the team I always had pasted on the wall beside my bed. I stood in the middle of the team, the C shining brightly on my jersey matching my proud smile. The picture had been taken at the end of the Goodwill games, a few moments after Coach Bombay presented me with my C.  
  
Adam's left arm was around my neck, an ace bandage was wrapped around his right wrist. I remember him coming to me and telling me that it hurt after our final game against Iceland and I remember telling him to keep it wrapped and to put ice on it when it hurt too much.  
  
I had cared for Banksie a lot after those games. He became my best friend during and after them. He remains my best friend till this day. He's told me countless times that he would never go back and change him getting hurt because then he and I wouldn't be as good of friends as we are.  
  
Fulton was standing on my right if you were looking at the picture, and his right arm was hanging around my waist. I had always had a special place for Fulton in my heart. Whether it is me teaching him how to skate or how to calm down after one of us was hit, he had always been there. It was as if he owned property in my heart and over the years bought more.  
  
Connie kneeled in front of me, Guy to her left and Jesse to her right. Next to Guy, Dwayne knelt and next to him was Ken. Julie was next to Jesse and Averman next to her. Portman stood next to Fulton and Luis was next to Adam. Bombay was next to Portman and Ms. Makay (sp?) was next to Luis. Goldberg laid out in front of all of us on his side with his right arm giving his head support. We all fell in love with our team that year and we all became close friends.  
  
Once or twice I've wanted to go back and changed that I met one or two of the people I call friends but in the end I always wind up regretting that because of what Adam told me. "We can only go forward from here and we can't go and change the past." 


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the ceiling. Sleep wouldn't come to me. I tried hard to fall into sleep but, I couldn't stop thinking about Fulton and I. A relationship. All the "what ifs," and Hims and Hers that swarmed in my mind wouldn't let me rest.  
  
After an hour of just staring upwards I looked towards the clock. It was one a.m. and I'd been trying to fall asleep for the past three hours. I finally settled on going to Fulton's room, maybe he could help me fall asleep.  
  
I climbed out of my bed, wearing my boxers, t-shirt and socks; I wrapped my blanket around me. I walked over to where Adam still lay asleep and I turned his alarm clock off. He always had it set for eight a.m. on the weekends but he looked like he needed his rest. In the morning he'll think he forgot to turn it on.  
  
I moved towards the door, being careful not to trip on my blanket, and I but my hand on the knob. I looked back in the room and just made sure Adam could see my note when he woke up.  
  
Dear Banksie,  
  
Went to Fulton's room to "party." Couldn't sleep. See you in the morning.  
  
~Charlie~  
  
I twisted the knob and walked out of my room, making sure my blanket was with me before shutting the door. I walked down the hall to where Fulton's room was. He was the only freshman to get a single dorm because he refused to room with anyone but Portman and I and I had wanted to room with Adam.  
  
I knocked lightly on the door and heard him rustling around inside before opening the door to come face to face with me. "Charlie? Hey, is something wrong?" He asked me opening the door wider.  
  
I walked in and after he shut the door I kissed him. I just couldn't sleep." I said sitting on his bed.  
  
"How long have you been awake for?" He asked me. He sat next to me as close as he could, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder.  
  
"It's been a few hours. I'm sorry if I woke you." I said having noticed the wrinkled covers and the sleepy look in his eyes.  
  
"No, it's okay. Do you want to sleep with me?" Fulton asked sincerely.  
  
"Fulton, I didn't know you did that on the first date." I joked laughing along with him. "But, yes, I would like to sleep with you in the literal sense." I said and took my blanket off of myself.  
  
I climbed into his bed and made myself warm under his covers. He slid in next to me and faced me. He kissed me, said good night and made himself comfortable on my chest. His head rest over my heart with his arm draped across my stomach.  
  
I immediately felt at home with him. My eyes suddenly became droopy and I slowly drifted off to sleep, Fulton swimming in my every dream. 


End file.
